Not a bad thing
by Marie Blubert
Summary: The well known heartthrob and Uchiha heir is back in his hometown with the intention of doing a good job as CEO of Uchiha Inc. just like everyone believes he will. Just like he believes he will. He knows there is not much that can surprise him in Konoha nowadays but then Itachi remembers a pink haired friend of Sasuke's and can't help but wonder how she's changed over the years.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Not a bad thing_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Soft, cold snowflakes covered the city of Konoha. It had been snowing for a total of three days and there were no signs of stopping. Despite the fact that it made the said city an image from a frozen paradise, the busy citizens paid no mind to the beautiful atmosphere and continued with their busy lives.

Uchiha Itachi just came back to take over his father's company as CEO. He graduated two years prior from Harvard and then worked two years at an office overseas. The man had it all. Smarts, hot body, pretty face, a body to die for and the coolest, laid back attitude that instantly charmed every girl in the room. It was no wonder that the female population swooned over him.

Not that he minded. Far from it, actually. Like most Uchihas, he was also a notorious playboy. It had been the same in high school, college and it seemed to continue much to his mother's exasperation.

However, Itachi did not appreciate having his every move followed by a crew of rabid fangirls. He knew his return would cause a stir in his hometown, but he never knew it would bother him this much.

Currently, he was meeting in one of the most select cafés in town with an old high school colleague, Sasori, with whom he was planning to strike a business deal. Their conversation went smoothly, as expected and they were wrapping up the last details when Sasori's phone rang.

His red haired friend excused himself, saying that he was expected at the office and couldn't stay any longer. Itachi, however, had all the time in the world since he hadn't officially started his job at . Therefore, he offered to put together the last details by himself and then fax him the plan. Sasori gladly accepted.

Ignoring the flirty smiles the waitress sent his way, he continued his work. The eldest of the Uchiha brothers was beginning to think that maybe he passed that stage in his life in which he slept with every girl that jumped in his arms. And there were a lot of them.

Perhaps he was more interested in his father's business at the moment. He wasn't really sure.

After yet another failed attempt of seduction coming from the busty waitress, Itachi finished his work and decided to leave. He found, however, that he could not do so because there was an intense snowstorm raging outside and everyone was instructed to stay indoors.

Now do not get me wrong. Itachi may have had time to indulge in, let's say, frivolous activities, but he did not enjoy wasting his time by sitting around. That being said, the flirtatious glances and giggles coming from the woman around him only served to annoy him more.

With nothing to do and no pleasant company, Uchiha Itachi was utterly bored. He started scanning the spacious café hoping to find something that would have the potential to entertain him.

It was not long until his onyx orbs fell on a pink haired young woman sitting at one of the tables, reading an enormous book.

He knew he had seen her before, but where? And when? He found that he didn't like not knowing where to place her as he searched through his memories.

A smirk started forming on his lips. He knew who the said woman was.

Sakura Haruno, one of his little brother's former high school classmates. Of course, they were not what one would call friends, since his little brother had followed Itachi's footsteps, being the notorious, popular playboy, while Sakura was more of a bookworm.

He remembered he only met her once. She never came to his little brother's parties. It was a rare occasion when Yamanaka Ino managed to get her out of her apartment and try to coax her into having some fun. Of course, her idea of fun had differed from that of the crazy teenagers that came to his place when he was still living with his family.

The handsome man smirked at the memory.

* * *

_His parents were out of town for a business trip and nineteen-year-old Itachi was stuck with babysitting his little brother. When Sasuke said he would invite a few friends, he had no problem seeing as he was the 'cool older brother'. However, when his house started pilling up with drunk, sex-crazed sixteen year olds, he started reconsidering his decision._

_So he found himself sitting at his large desk and trying to get some work done. The good thing was that his room was actually double, a part serving as his bedroom and a part as his office so he didn't lack the comfort he needed to work._

_He couldn't really blame them then as not long ago he found himself in the same position. He would be rather grateful if they managed to lower the volume a bit, but he accepted the idea that not much can be done and found relief that next time Sasuke decides to throw a party he will surely not be there to witness it. He would manage to tolerate them a couple of hours._

_But he was damn thirsty and he needed some water. With a sigh, Itachi went down stairs to get a glass of water. He wasn't really surprised when he saw his little brother and his red head girlfriend making out on the kitchen counter, though he really wished he did not._

"_Itachi."_

"_Little brother."_

_The two of them didn't look bothered by the interruption but at least they had the decency to wait for him to leave before resuming their activity. A decency that he himself didn't always have._

_With one last chuckle he opened the door to his room and stepped in with the plan of continuing his work. There was, however, a quirk in his plan as he saw a young girl in is room looking really, really nervous._

_Now don't get me wrong, Itachi would have been rather pleased of having such a pretty girl wait for him in his room, but the situation didn't seem quite right. He slowly closed the door behind him and raised an eyebrow at the quivering girl before him._

'_May I help you?'_

'_No!'_

_He was a little taken aback by her harsh response and sensed her anger. Tough he was surprised, he did not let it show. He merely narrowed his eyes because he did not like being snapped at, especially in his own house. The girl seemed to realize her mistake without even noticing his expression since she was fixing the ground._

'_I apologize. I did not mean to snap. I am hiding from someone and you startled me when you came in.'_

'_Hiding?' _

_This caught Itachi's interest. Who would hide at a party?_

'_Yes, but that is not really important. You probably want to use this room with your girlfriend. I'm going to leave.'_

'_Hm. I was using my room to write a report but I don't mind working and letting you hang around until whatever you're hiding from stops bothering you.'_

_Seeing her confused face was quite amusing but he wasn't going to leave her like that for a long time. He wanted to see her expression when he told her who he was._

'_I'm Itachi.'_

'_Sasuke's brother?'_

_Itachi grunted in agreement but said no more as he felt he'd said enough. It was her turn to talk now. He could see her glancing around and taking in all the details that she probably decided to ignore when she first stepped inside._

'_And this is your room.'_

_It wasn't a question so he again felt no need to answer, but he enjoyed how her face started getting redder and redder._

"_I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I just stepped in the first room that I could. You see, there's this guy who's been following me around the whole night. I had to lose him.'_

'_I see.'_

_'I'm Sakura, by the way. Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you.'_

'_Likewise, Sakura.'_

_He found himself liking this girl. Her appearance was enticing for sure but it wasn't only that. The way she held herself and the way she talked were quite appealing. Before he could say something else, her phone rang and she excused herself as she answered._

_He took that moment to observe her in further detail. She was short and thin, but neither too short, nor too thin. Her curves were small but they suited her fine and her well matched clothes seemed to enhance her figure. She had a dancer's figure, he decided then. _

_But her face was really something, he decided. Long, pink hair framed her little face with checks still red from blushing. Her green eyes spoke volumes and he knew that just a few more minutes of talking with her and he would only be more drawn to her._

'_Ah, it seems that I won't bother you more than I already have, Itachi. My friend, Ino called and we are leaving now. I'm not usually a party pooper, but tonight seems to not go too well for me.'_

'_I never believed you to be one, Sakura. Perhaps I should accompany you to your friend?'_

'_Thank you, but there is no need. She is just down stairs. I will be fine.'_

'_As you wish.'_

"_It was nice meeting you. Goodbye.'_

_The pretty girl gave him one last charming smile before she stepped out of his room._

* * *

That was the first and last time he had seen Haruno Sakura. He left for college soon after that party and so he saw no reason to pursue her, however interesting she seemed. He did however ask his little brother about her one morning.

His brother was surprised to hear his brother asking about his pink haired schoolmate, but believed it to be just a mean of conversing. He said something about her being a _goody-two-shoes _ and also _Ino's best friend_, which Itachi found out was the reason why she was at that party.

But his brother didn't seem to be close to her and he stopped asking questions as he saw no reason to do so. He was leaving for college in a couple of weeks anyway.

Perhaps it was time for them to pick up from where they left. As he planned a way to approach her, he saw her paying her coffee and leaving the café with her large book in her arm and without looking back.

The older Uchiha noticed then that while he was busy reminiscing his encounter with the pretty girl, the snowstorm seemed to stop and people were getting back to their normal activities.

It was then when Itachi decided that Sakura Haruno was not a bad thing.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Just a short oneshot guys. Not really a Christmas fic but at least a winter one. I'm trying to improve my writing so feedback is appreciated.

Happy holidays!

**Marie Blubert**


End file.
